New ways of living
by ThatGirlWithThoseIssues
Summary: Re-make of Running Away with some plot changes. Please read & review.
1. Huge world getting smaller

**A/N: A huge thanks to Darling Summers for beta-ing this chapter :)**

_**Huge world getting smaller**_

It was a hot summer night and Connie could barely sleep under her thick, heavy duvet. Her body was shapeshifting rapidly, changing shape every five seconds. Her shapeshifting was becoming more unstable than it had been before. Connie could feel Kullervo pushing to the surface, getting stronger. He hadn't succeeded in completely controlling her again- so far. Connie dreaded the moment when he would succeed. It was a very likely possibility, it couldn't be denied. Drastic nightmares of him still formed in her head during every waking hour. And it became harder to sleep at all during the night.

But the nightmares weren't the only problem. Connie was getting weaker every single day. Lately that had been one of her biggest problems. She unconsciously knew that in few day's time she wouldn't be able to fight Kullervo anymore. It caused more pain than ever, bearing in mind that Connie had never until lately experienced such pain and effort needed to shift. Yet still, she was able to keep all this a secret. Connie was scared that people would think she was a monster, especially Col. But she was a monster! There was never a moment of doubt in her head about that.

School didn't help at all. Shirley had transferred to her school, and had created one huge gang of popular people united together. It began to be even harder to keep the anger out when they insulted her, played pranks on her and flirted with Col. And the more she saw Col, the more her heart melted under his gaze, and the more determined Kullervo got. Of course, Connie still had her old friends to support her, but since they didn't know anything about anything it was impossible to expect any help from them.

The society was a dead end too. Gard was back to mentor her, and Connie had the almost impossible job of keeping him as far away as possible from her mind, and the secrets that were held inside it. The Trustees had decided to give her volunteer work to do for two hours every weekend- the volunteer work involved riding around to visit mythical creatures, trying to help them out with their small, at least compared to Connie's, problems. If her lifestyle wasn't busy enough she still had Kullervo on her shoulders. Wouldn't it be so lovely if Kullervo just simply didn't exist?

Suddenly, Connie jolted awake as the sharpest pain she had ever felt exploded inside her ribcage. The intense pain made her want to crawl, cry and nearly scream. But her mind wasn't fast enough to reach her in time, it was still millions of miles away. Before she knew it, she was literally hopping off the walls of her bedroom. Her unnatural shifting body began to shift even wilder and faster, the pain growing to more than just unbearable. Connie felt as if something was leaving, simply exiting her body. When it left her to be, whatever she was doing, stopped - the shifting, the pain, you name it. Her weak and powerless body was growing so weak that all she could do was curl up in the corner. So that's exactly what Connie did.

She looked up slightly to see Evelyn and Mack standing at the entrance of her room, both of them rooted to the spot they were standing in. After what was probably ten minutes, but felt like an hour, Connie slowly started to realize what had just happened, and the most dreaded words came out of her mouth;

"Kullervo's free again."


	2. Explanation and exhaustion

**Explanation and exhaustion**

I would like to dedicate this chapter to three people; Darling Summers, Angelmail and Mbali97. You guys rock :)

***

Connie stood, shell-shocked, in the middle of an unfamiliar living room. Even though she had been in Shirley's house many times before, it still felt stiff and strange, cold, even. Evelyn had made her come over to Mr Masterson's farm immediately after what had happened, assuring her that it was for the best, that everyone should know as soon as possible. Deep down, Connie already knew that it wasn't the only reason for Evelyn's distressing actions. She could see that Evelyn was scared of her, and yet her aunt didn't even know what happened; not really. But the words that were meant to reassure implied something completely different right at that moment.

Soon, the living room started to fill up with people, mainly from the Hescombe branch of Chartmouth Chapter. First to arrive were the four Trustees. They didn't dare ask questions, but they tried to reach her mentally. Connie found this twice as annoying and put up a mental shield. She couldn't understand why they needed to wake people, who needed proper sleep, in the middle of the night. So that she, herself, in person could tell them this: Ding Dong, Kullervo's back.

Her doubts and confusions subsided, however, as a familiar figure burst though the enormous front farm-styled doors.

"Connie?!" His voice echoed over the attention he caused to erupt. Everyone who was already there before Col's big storm in was now staring intensely at him, wondering what the heck was going on, as they hadn't been told the reason why they were there yet. Meanwhile, sitting safe in the corner, Connie's head jolted up so quickly, she almost hurt her neck.

"OW! Col? I'm here!" Connie's voice was small and surprisingly weak, but it was enough to be overheard in the silence.

Col quickly looked around, and when he finally glanced at her, his face lit up in a very big smile. But when he took a longer, more studying look as he made his way towards her, his goofy smile disappeared immediately.

"C-onnie? What happened?" His voice cracked slightly. Pushing though the crowd as quickly as he could possibly manage, he knelt beside the chair she was sitting in. Her face was pale and her eyes showed only one emotion - terror.

"It's-" Connie began to explain, just as Kira chose that exact moment for an opportunity to start the meeting.

"Hello, and welcome, fellow members. I'm sorry we had to wake you up this late at night-"

"Most people aren't even here." Connie mumbled quietly, annoyed. Col turned to look at her, relieved that her face looked less pale all of a sudden. He muttered mockingly, unable to stop himself.

"And most people have phones." He grinned as she gave him a shocked look.

"And most people don't know about the dangers of using a parachute in confined spaces!" Rat came over, just over-hearing the small conversation.

"-We've had an emergency. Connie, why don't you explain what happened. " Kira said, giving her curious and encouraging look.

Looking bewildered, Connie hesitated for a couple of moments before bringing up a piece of courage from her depth.

"As all of you now know, this is a pretty big emergency..." Connie started speaking but paused in mid-sentence, taking in the nervous stares others gave her. Glancing sideways at Col, who was staring patiently back at her, she continued.

"Remember when I told all of you that Kullervo was gone for good? Well, I was wrong."

Terror-sickened gasps and mutters filled the room, instantly making Connie wish the ground would swallow her up.

"All that time Kullervo was...he was hiding, fighting...inside me." Her voice shook as she said those words, she swallowed. More gasps escaped from people's mouths, but no one interrupted.

"A-and he..." Connie stopped in mid-sentence again, wondering if she should tell them about the shape-shifting. "_It'd be better if they knew the detail...at least some of it," _she thought shortly. "He tried gaining control over me by shapeshifting. I managed to keep him under the surface at first, but now...he's gone." She waited for questions to erupt, when they finally did her head felt as if it would explode. The storm bird companion chose to interrupt, "Please, settle down. One question at the time."

***

And so, slowly, question after question, Connie answered.

"Do you know how Kullervo escaped?" a male voice she didn't recognise asked. By then, Connie was seriously in danger of falling asleep, her sleep-deprived body barely able to remain propped up on the chair, her vision blurry.

"As I said before, no, I'm still trying to figure it out, okay? But so far I know that he used shapeshifting as his main method." Her voice sounded surprisingly strong for a person that was about to fall unconscious.

"What do you mean by 'main method'? What else did he do?" Evelyn turned worryingly, suspicious. Mack sighed lightly, he had kept quiet all night. He had heard the same dumb questions being asked a million times

"You need sleep." Col said to Connie, yawning himself.

"Yeah, Connie, you do need sleep...you look bad. Mr Masterson, is it possible for you to give her a room for tonight? Or at least a bed?" Rat asked, grinning sheepishly. She didn't just simply look bad, she looked awful, as if five years older. Circles under her eyes were visible and the way her elbows rested on her knees made you think that the elbows were her only kind of fragile support.

"You're lucky. We have one room free." Mr Masterson nodded at Rat as if to say; yeah, sure you can use my spare room.

"What about the questions...the story?" Connie muttered, dangerously waving off balance. Thankfully both, Rat and Col caught her in time.

"That can wait," her boyfriend gently said before yelling out orders. "Dad, help me carry her! Mr Masterson, lead the way! Rat, Trustees, send everyone back to their homes. It's the middle of the night, for God's sake! And we don't have enough room for everyone!" They all obeyed Col's orders, seeing as they were reasonable. Mack carried Connie, bridal style. Mr Masterson lead the way a few meters to the right away from the sitting room to a nice and clean yellow-painted room. Rat and the Trustee's immediately started sorting out people in the huge living room. Col sighed, satisfied that everyone did as they were told. Mack carefully placed Connie on the bed and covered her up with yellow sheets, just as her eyes half-opened.

"Sleep now." Mack smiled in a fatherly way. She drifted off into a surprisingly nightmare free zone.

***

Some time later, Connie gained her consciousness back briefly, but was unable to open her eyes.

"Why do you even like her?!" The very venomous, unmistakable voice of Shirley sounded in her ears. No wonder she had woken up.

"Because she is everything I've ever wanted in a girl!" Col's voice sounded calm in retort.

Silence fell and Connie realised what the two were arguing about. With her heart singing and one triumphant thought in her head, she drifted off again.

Unluckily, she difted into her place of nightmares.


End file.
